custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Show Respect
Let's Show Respect (alos kown as "Respect is Fun" in the U.K.) is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 6th, 1996. Plot Barney teaches the kids all about respecting others. As they learn through through songs and activities, it becomes easier to show respect to others. Cast *'Barney (David Joyner as body performer, Bob West as voice)' *'B.J. (Jeff Brooks as body performer, Patty Wirtz as voice)' *'Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers as body performer, Julie Johnson as voice)' *'The Winkster - David Voss/Ashley Wood' *'Shawn Feldman - John David Bennett, II' *'Tosha Calloway - Hope Cervantes' *'Carlos Bove - Corey Lopez' *'Min Anil - Pia Manalo' Song List *'Barney Theme Songs' *'It's a Great Day' *'Respect!' *'Hello, Goodbye' *'Lookin' Around My Neighborhood' *'People Helping Other People ' *'Help Protect the Earth ' *'Mr. Sun' *'I Like Autumn' *'What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? ' *'The Rainbow Song' *'Number Limbo' *'Let's Take Care of Our Pets' *'Muppet Show Theme Song' *'The Cleanup Clock' *'Pop Goes the Weasel' *'Down By the Bay' *'Let's Go on an Adventure' *'That's What an Island Is' *'Down By the Station ' *'The Exercise Song' *'When I'm a Firefighter ' *'Pumpernickel ' *'Muffin Man Medley' *'Brushing My Teeth ' *'I Can Laugh' *'That's a Home to Me' *'I Love You' Let's Show Respect Previews 1996 Trivia *The Respect scene was also shown in the Kids for Character video. *Both Season 3 Barney costumes are used in this video, at different times. *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from the Barney segment from "Kids for Character" is used. * The musical arrangements from the Barney segement from "Kids for Character" are used, except for I Love You, uses Once Upon a Time (video), and Barney's Sense-Sational Day version. *On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney" beneath the Season 3 logo, it says "Barney". *Carlos wear the same clothes from Barney Live! In New York City. And a short hair. *Filming began in March 21st, 1995, two months Kids for Character after the release of came out in April 23, 1996. *The preview for this original 1996 video release is announced by the same announcer from "Barney Live! In New York City". *Dean Stefan had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos such as Good Day, Good Night from 1996. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a long hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Once Upon A Time. And a hair-style. *When BJ arrives at the treehouse and says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Senes-Sational Day". *This home video was filmed in March 21, 1995. *Filming began in August 13th, 1994, two months after the release of Kids for Character came out in April 23, 1996. *This video, along with "Barney Songs", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at Walmart, Target, Toys R Us, Amazon.com, or Ebay. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it. Cover Arts Original 1996 released Front Cover *Barney Back Cover * Category:Barney Home Video Category:1996 episodes Category:Season 3 Home Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Custom Barney Home Videos